Silent Desires
by spell drift
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Kagome have known each other since the 5th grade and werereasonably close until they entered the 8th grade. Now in their sophmore year of high school, they are starting to see each other in a new light. Thanks goes out to PurityFlower
1. Chapter 1

Silent Desires

Chapter 1

Sess/kag

Speaking " "

Thinking ' '_also in italic_

Revised and grammar kinda checked. Thankies go ut to lee who brought this to my attention and i shall keep your advice to heart.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha nor do I ever hope to ever own them, I say this disclaimer once so do not sue me for your own negligence of not reading my warning.

Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome had known each other since 5th grade and had been reasonably close until her and him gotten into the 8th grade. Now in 10th grade, both are 16 years old they are starting to see each other in a new light.

Sesshomaru's POV

The autumn air was crisp against my hair and made it seem alive with the little flurries of nippy wind. I sighed in contentment at the breeze; it was a welcome feeling after the harsh hot summer in Tokyo. The western valley of Tokyo was peaceful with nice people rich and poor alike. Even though he him self was rich off his fathers money from his huge company in town up north, he was a pretty nice person, when he didn't get angry or anything.

I passed her house on the way, once again to find it empty before I began my trek to school.

It was the beginning of 10th grade and I was dreading it. All school meant was the flocking of girls at my very steps and teachers lecturing you about school and what not.

I and she had stopped talking at the end of 8th grade. I think it's because I had gained the females population attention and she felt uncomfortable around me. I would never know now because she hardly even looks at me anymore.

She was the only female I ever cared for besides my mother and my sister Rin.

As I walked I heard the distinct sounds of her friend's Miroku and Sango bickering again. This was an on going thing with the yelling the slapping and then getting along part. Rather annoying really.

As I passed them they seemed to stop fighting and stare at me with a knowing glance and then the process started all over with a shrill yell of HENTAI and a slap and a thud sounding something like a body falling to the floor. Poor fool.

I continued on my way thinking about her. She was growing up to be a beautiful woman and I've seen many males look upon her in lust, even though I would growl and they would back off but never take a direct hint to my reasoning to and approached her the same time and time again.

I silently mused to my self wondering what homeroom she would have and hoped her to be in mine this year. Maybe this would be my chance to talk to her and get the friendship that had withered away upon these past couple years.

And that's when I saw him. Inuyasha, my brother. O how I loathed him sometimes, like now for instance. He was hanging off his whorish girlfriend who wasn't even wearing the school uniform. Wearing something akin to stripper's clothes, I silently wondered if that's what she truly was. She was wearing a tube top that barely concealed her breasts and a revealing short mini skirt, 3 sizes to small.

I grimace in disgust when they start sucking each others brains out threw their mouths. An utter shame he was related to me.

I walked threw the main entrance and retrieved my schedule for the year. Looking over and noticing my homeroom was room 312, I start walking there to gain peace from the student body population when I then glanced out of the side of my eye and saw her.

Kagome, standing there in the school uniform with her skirt swooshing about her legs as she moved, reading over what I assume to be her schedule also, our similar habits made me smile, even though we were apart we still had the same habits.

I silently followed her then saw her go into her homeroom. At first I didn't register this and then bam! We had the same room! The gods must have heard my silent wish of getting her in the same homeroom this year.

She went in and sat near the middle tables in the room and took out a book and started reading, so engrossed in her book, she didn't even register my presence when I sat next to her.

I merely sat there admiring her. She was more beautiful up close than the far off glance I got of her in the halls and outside shopping with her mother and brother.

And that's when the bell rang and the rest of the class came rushing in trying not to be late on the first day.

Kagome's POV

I was silently reading a good book I had gotten from grandpas stack of books near the shrine when I noticed the bell had rung. I glanced up and saw the rush of kids and was delighted to see that Sango had the same class as me! And that's when I saw him. Sitting right there beside me. I had felt someone looking at me from my side but I passed it off as nothing when I came to an especially god part in my book.

I was nervous to say the least. I had liked the guy since middle school but when all the popular girls started coming in and taking interest in him I didn't stand a chance. They were all pretty and didn't dress like a tom boy. I was just the best friend. So I stopped hanging out with him as much, it being painful to see some pretty girl come up and flirt with him. So eventually I stopped seeing him all together and then stopped talking to him to. But I still liked him, I liked him a lot.

He only seemed to get more handsome and regal every time I saw him. But every time I did, THEY were around.

Seeing no escape route and hoping the teacher wouldn't make the seats permanent I waited for the teacher to arrive.

Normal POV

The teacher arrived and wrote his name on the chalk board. Sensei Makaura was what he wrote on the board. The sensei took out a not book and started looking around the class jotting down names on a graph.

"Okay class! As you are all seated and quiet, which I am eternally grateful for on the first day, I now announce that the seats you're sitting in are your permanent seats for easier roll call." the sensei greeted the class.

That class groaned with collective sighs form Kagome.

The class became situated and took out their school supplies for a day's long hard work for the oncoming work they expected on the first day. The day went slowly for the class but soon it was lunch time and the students gathered their desks in groups ready for lunch. Kagome moved her desk near the window alone since Sango had to go buy her lunch and bring it back and Miroku was currently flirting with the ladies.

Sesshomaru's POV

I saw Kagome and moved my desk near hers. She looked up but quickly looked down to her lunch. I sighed and moved closer to her so we were lined up side by side.

She looked up and seemed to be caught in my eyes. I was silently gloating that I still had my effect on her. She finally looked down when she saw my slight smile. She huffed and finally said something after 2 years. " Hey Sesshomaru…" her voice was magic to my ears.

This magic however was broken by a pair of arms wrapping around my shoulders.

"hey sesshou! Why don't you come over here with me and the girls instead of this little bitch? Hmm?" Kagura said.

That's was the last straw of my patience with the other girls. I looked at Kagome and noticed the sadness in her eyes as she cast them down.

I stood up and glared my coldest glare at the whore who tried to tempt me away form my Kagome. She looked up at me with surprise and then to fear.

"You will not bother this Sesshomaru while he is talking to his friend Kagome, not bitch, whore or anything you wish to call her! Now leave before he has to force you to!

She scampered away to her group of friends and was talking in hushed angry whispers.

I sat down again and looked towards Kagome and noticed her slight blush. I smiled and the blush deepened. This pleased me to no ends.

"So Kagome, how are you?" and this was the start of a friendship severed.

A/N: I hoped you liked this… XD I enjoyed writing it, but if you give me at least 5 reviews I will finish my second and third chapter and post them, so please r/r and let me post em!


	2. Chapter 2

Silent Desires

Chapter 2

Sess/kag

Speaking " "

Thinking ' '_also in italic_

A/N- I have just come to the notice of that I have not updates many of my stories on this siteand have on so on mediaminer,if you want to catch up or read my stories here's thescreen namefor my stories inuyashasgirl13. Also sowwies guys,I had to delete my story because i had major problems with the server but its back and ready to read!

On with the story!

I watched as the teacher sat down and took out a clip board and wrote down some notes looking towards the class every now and then I dreaded the words. I had this teacher before and he was known to keep permanent seats in the beginning and my fears were confirmed when he spoke to the class.

"Okay class! As you are all seated and quiet, which I am eternally grateful for on the first day, I now announce that the seats you're sitting in are your permanent seats for easier roll call."

I heard the rest of the class groan but I just simply sighed. There was no getting away from him this time.

I got out my supplies for a hard days work for the first day. The day seemed to fly by though and soon it was lunch time.

I moved my desk over to the window so I could eat in peace from the noisy class. Miroku and Sango were busy so I decided to just eat without them; I had forgotten to eat breakfast I was in such a hurry to get out before Sesshomaru.

I remember the first time we met; we met in 5th grade and found out going home from school we lived but 3 doors away from each other.

**Flash back: **

It was the beginning of fifth grade and either the students were chatting or goofing around while the teacher had yet to arrive due to a conference with another teacher.

Sesshomaru's POV

I had come in to the homeroom to see the class in quiet chaos. I looked around for an empty seat and notice one near a girl reading a book, a mystery one at that. My favorite kind.

I quietly sat down next to her left side and noticed it was a Nancy Drew book. Also a favorite of my mothers. I remember her having the whole collection of them and reading them to me before I went to bed.

She glanced up at me and smiled, she was pretty. I glanced at her book again and she scooted closer and held it out to me to see. I see. So it was the seventh book, the clue in the diary. Also my mother's favorite. I smiled at her and she kindly blushed and we had clicked together like that. I had met my best friend Kagome.

Kagome's POV:

I was silently reading my book. My favorite Nancy Drew book, the clue in the diary. The class was noisy but I could only barely hear them while engrossed at the juicy parts of the book.

I heard somebody next to me sit down and settle and I felt their eyes on me. I looked up from my book and saw the cutest boy! Wow! With silverish hair I wanted to rush my hands through and gorgeous amber eyes! He glanced to my book and I scooted closer to him seeing the interest in his eyes at my book. I was glad someone had an interest in it. He'd be the first to have interests in it.

He glanced at the title at the top of the page, and looked at me and smiled, I practically melted on the spot! Gosh he sure is handsome when he smiles! I blushed and looked at my book.

After that I had asked his name and found out it was Sesshomaru. He politely asked mine in return in which I gladly provided. Though he started to use my last name, I urged him to call me Kagome which he immediately took a liking to and always called me Kagome-Chan afterwards.

After the day was over we started to walk home together when we noticed out houses were three away form each other.

From then afterwards after school we had taken turns going to each others house after school to do some homework, eat snacks and play around.

Ours parents took kindly to our friendship and even became friends with each other also. I always loved coming to his house after school, it was so big! And it always had the best decorations and best electronics. Even though they were rich they were never cruel or mean and were always hospital toward people less fortunate than themselves.

We each were taken with both our mothers. Sesshomaru liked my mother because she was always kind towards him like his own mother and always made the best cookies.

I always liked his mother because she was kind and loving like my own mother and always gave us the best snacks and always gave us hugs and kisses.

But I soon found out shortly after visiting enough he had a younger brother. Inuyasha, He was nice and all but he got rather annoying. He would always show off in front of us and tried to act brave doing stuff that could have killed him at least 5 times.

But I came to love him as a brother as I did Sesshomaru. Well that all changed when I began to see Sesshomaru in a whole different light.

He was growing and became taller and more handsome every year.

Then we went into the 8th grade.

Sesshomarus POV

I and Kagome had entered 8th grade. We had been in the same school since 5th grade and we don't plan on going our separate ways if I had anything to do with it. Inuyasha had entered the 6th grade and was wreaking havoc everywhere. I had grown taller and from what my mother said I was handsome also. I wonder if Kagome thought so to.

I have had a crush on her since the longest. She was my little beautiful tomboy. She wasn't like most girls and she was the only one who held all my secrets and kept them as I did for her. We practically knew everything about each other.

I would always sneak glances at her when she was never looking, but she always had this gift of knowing when someone was looking at her and would always look at me and I would always direct my attention else where. I think she's noticing, because she keeps looking at me with this look.

And that's when I discovered the pains of being handsome and popular. Many of girls seemed to flock around me and move Kagome out of my reach and take me places and talk to me constantly. I noticed Kagome being around me less and this angered me and I tried to lose the annoying females. But Kagome seemed me wary around me and would avoid me.

Soon she stopped coming over my house and stopped talking to me altogether.

The only reason to this was because of the females surrounding me. I tried to get away but I soon found out they assumed the positions of my personal stalkers and their leader Kagura seemed to lead these expeditions. Pushing Kagome further and further away from me. This went on for about a year in a half until I couldn't take it and avoided the females or threatened them, but by this time Kagome didn't notice too much about the change or didn't care all that much.

**End of flashback **

Kagome's POV

I smile in remembrance, but I felt someone move next to my desk, thinking it was Sango I looked up quickly to start a conversation and instead of Sango sitting next to me I saw Sesshomaru.

I quickly looked down and blushed, hoping he didn't notice. I felt him move closer with his desk and I looked up to meet his eyes and I was instantly lost into their depths. I saw him smile and I ducked my head down blushing, _gosh he was hott when he smiled._

I huffed and finally gave in seeing he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Hey Sesshomaru…" I looked to his face noticed he seemed happier, bringing me confidence. I looked up and was going to start talking to him after so long, but was interrupted by none other than Kagura.

"Hey sesshou! Why don't you come over here with me and the girls instead of this little bitch? Hmm"? Kagura said.

She had terrorized me finding out I was Sesshomaru's best friend and wanted us to separate because she saw me a threat of being in the way of her getting his attention.

I was angry and of coarse fought with her but it was soon dropped when she started making little accidents happen to me like me tripping and dropping my lunch and having to get another one because the lunch lady not believing me.

I never told Sesshomaru because I feared he would make a fuss about it and make matters worse for me with kagura because he was paying attention to me.

So I left him alone. I was no match for kagura, she was pretty, was a bitch to, but I was nothing compares to her.

I saw her wrap her arms around his shoulders, I looked down hoping he didn't catch my sadness I expressed.

But to my surprise he stood up, successfully prying her form his shoulder with him towering over her in a good 4 inches.

With an icy glare he told her off in an even icier voice,

"You will not bother this Sesshomaru while he is talking to his best friend Kagome, not bitch, whore or anything you wish to call her! Now leave before he has to force you to!

I watched as she scurried away with satisfaction and awe. _Sesshomaru told her to go away for her! Maybe he really wanted to be her best friend and liked her!_

I watched him sit down again and blushed at him. I watched him smile at me and I grew embarrassed and saw him about to speak and looked him fully in the face.

"So Kagome, how are you?" and this was what I though the beginning of what we lost.

Normal POV

After lunch we went through science and math and soon the bell rang signaling the class it was time to leave for home. With the sound of chair scuffing the floor and students leaving the classroom, did we find Sesshomaru and Kagome walking side bye side towards home after 2 years.

"Say Kagome? Why don't you come over to my house today to work on that science lab we had to finish for homework? Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome looked up surprised then happy. "Of coarse I will! I sure hope your mom made her special cookies! I'm starving!"

And with that both entered Sesshomaru's house to be greeted by the doorman who looked surprised to see Kagome standing there.

"Why miss Kagome! It's been the longest since I've seen your lovely face!" Kagome blushed and looked down and mumbled a "hello" to him and walked next to Sesshomaru.

"Tsukihiro! Have you seen my mother any where about?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Why yes! She's in the kitchen and from the delicious smells coming in from over there it seems she baking again."

"Thank you very much, come one Kagome; let's go get you those cookies."

With that Kagome followed Sesshomaru with a watering mouth for his mom's cookies.

A/n: Hey everybody! Wowies! I never expected to get all the reviews I asked for in one day! That was amazing! Well here's the second chapter I wrote up just as I promised but I hope you forgive me for not posting the third one, its kind of like 1 in the morning and im tired but ill post the third chapter up tomorrow or the next day I promise but I sure hope I can get more reviews before I do! Bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Silent Desires

Chapter 3

Sess/kag

Speaking " "

Thinking ' '_also in italic_

A/n- Hi everybody! Im really pleased with the way this story is turning out and my wonderful reviewers! Im going to be updating a lot faster now a days because of me being stuck at home being a little under the weather but I wanted to say a big thank you to the people who have reviewed for me!

Sessholover28, Moonlight Dance, sessysgurlapril13, Aaliyah starnight, Darkelf, Second-Chance23, acrazychild4life, My-Soul-Your-Puppet,

**THANK YOU!**

One with ze story!

Sesshomaru's POV

As I said my thanks to the door man for directing me to my mother, I guided Kagome towards the kitchen. She was practically glowing with anticipation, and I smiled knowing I was proving that glow.

We entered the kitchen with Kagome having problems controlling her saliva, and I was soon coming into that affect also, my mother always made the best cookies.

We looked at each other and smiled and looked towards my mother who was un aware of our presence.

We sneaked up to her and hugged her at the same time, but she somehow side stepped us and ended up hugging each other. Without noticing yet we continued to hug 'mother' when we heard a chuckle from the side. We looked up to see each other and blushed.

'_she's so soft! Gods how I've missed her! _

She seemed to be in lala land also because she didn't immediately let go of me much to my pleasure.

"Well it's nice to see you guys so close again! Friends again, I assume?" I heard my mother ask.

She jumped and pulled away from me, I sighed, missing her soft warmth.

'_I must ask my mother later how she knew we were here and how we weren't close friends anymore.'_ I had told mother that Kagome was busy with school but I always knew she didn't believe me somehow and that concluded my suspicions.

Kagome then smiled cheekily at my mother and then sniffed, my mother catching the hint offered her a cookie, and she took it and practically stuffed the whole thing in her mouth.

She looked towards me realizing me and my mother were both watching her with grins and suppressed laughter. And then I noticed she had chocolate on the top of her nose, and acting out of impulse I licked it off her nose like we did when we were younger.

She blushed like a cherry and my mother looked at us with a glint in her eyes.

"Oh it's so nice to see you back here again Kagome! The whole family missed you and I believe you a big improvement than that girl kikyou! My mother exclaimed.

We both blushed under the implications of what my mother meant but brushed it off to the side for discussing later and I grabbed some cookies savoring them, unlike Kagome who literally ate them whole in 2 seconds flat.

After our cookie break, we got started on the science lab which we finished in no time with out combined smarts.

Afterwards we climbed onto my queen mattress and watched some television, which was currently turned on the boomerang channel. Kagome all but begged to watch the Tom and Jerry show. She had liked it ever since she was little and always watched it given any opportunity.

Afterwards, it was getting late so she decided to call her mom to tell her she was alright and was over our house which she was extremely happy to hear about and invited me to come over to eat dinner sometime. She also let Kagome eat over here also, which my mother was currently cooking for the special occasion of Kagome being here.

Normal POV

Sesshomaru's mother came in to her son's room to find both her son and her soon to be daughter in-law if she had anything to do with it, sleeping or appearing to be resting snuggled up together with the t.v on cartoons.

She quietly snuck up to them and took a quick picture to store in her precious moments of Kagome and Sesshomaru album.

And with that done she shook Sesshomaru awake to have him look blearily around and noticed someone next to him, and looked down to see Kagome tucked in his side sleeping with her mouth slightly ajar. He smiled

He smiled and whispered to his mother, "You'd think shed be hyper with all those chocolate chip cookies she ate!"

She smiled in silent laughter, and told him dinner was prepared and everything was waiting on them. She had also told him that Kagome being here was a surprise to the family, well… at least till someone found out of her being here.

And with that she took her leave to set the food on the table and to call her husband and Inuyasha down the hall.

Kagome's POV

I had fallen asleep right before Tom and Jerry ended, nothing like a good meal of warm cookies and a cartoon to make you wana take a nap!

The last thing I remembered was snuggling up to Sesshomaru. I had come to the conclusion that he was my best friend whether he wanted to be or not and I wasn't going to let any other person steal him away from me!

And with that I fell asleep tucked into his side like when we were younger when we slept over each others houses.

I felt Sesshomaru stir next to me but I soon closed my eyes again hearing the murmuring of voices.

The voices stopped and I felt Sesshomaru brush my cheek with his hand and I leaned into his hand, enjoying his caress.

All of a sudden Inuyasha barged in and bellowed dinner was ready and I bolted up right leaning into Sesshomaru due to the fast movements, tumbling back into him. He stopped mid sentence when he saw me and Sesshomaru.

KAGOME?

All of a sudden he jumped into the bed with us and just stared at me. I was getting nervous with his intense staring and moved more back into Sesshomaru.

Damn Sesshomaru! I thought you'd stay a virgin all your life! Wow! Finally got the guts to get laid hmm? Inuyasha yelled in our faces.

_'Now that's interesting! Sesshomaru's still a virgin?'_ I thought.

Him sensing my unease put his arm around my shoulders and glared at his brother.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru icily asked.

And Inuyasha spontaneously changed the subject; _'he must have had cookies too' _I thought.

Kagome's here? You guys are friends again? WOW, finally! Hey Kagome you eating dinner with us?

Kagome nodded with a smile tugging at her lips at Inuyasha's antics.

YEAH! If so can you make the short cake? You know the one with the red stuff? Inuyasha asked on one breath.

"You mean my strawberry shortcake you made me make every Friday? I asked.

YEAH! Can you make it?

"Sure I can Inuyasha! Now get out so I can wash up and get ready to eat dinner with you guys!

He practically skipped out the door with anticipation for my shortcake. _'He acts like such a little boy when he's really happy about something.'_

I washed up in Sesshy's bathroom and headed downstairs to see him waiting there for me with my usual spot next to his chair, his right.

I smiled and made my entrance.

Hey everybody! I exclaimed.

Mr. Taisho looked up surprised then in happiness and stood up and came and hugged me.

"Why our little Kagome's here, and she's all grown up! I haven't seen your beautiful face in ages! Come my dear and eat! You're always welcome at our table! He exclaimed.

I smiled graciously and sat down with my second family.

We all ate with happy smiles and friendly conversation. Mr. and Mrs. Taisho asked about school and family life and took to planning a nice vacation with both the families.

I smiled at that, I always loved going on vacations with both the families, it was always so fun!

Normal POV

About an hour later of eating and cooking the shortcake for Inuyasha, who took the bowl of cake mix left over and practically stuck his head in and licked it clean like a little puppy.

It was late at night and the family was sitting in the t.v room watching varied stations settling on cinamax to watch batman beyond. After that everyone was respectively tired and started heading off to bed when they remembered they had Kagome over.

"Oh Kagome, dear! With all this fun I've been having, I forgot how late it's gotten! Why don't you sleep over and ill prepare the guest room for you! We could also call your mother before we go to bed and take you to school in the morning!" Mrs. Taisho exclaimed, as the ever gracious hostess.

"No, no mother ill let her sleep in my room tonight; it'll be like old times! And the beds big enough and well both get up at the same time to get to school, Sesshomaru said to his mother who looked content with the way thing's worked out, and getting out of making up a guest room, boy! she was tired!

And with that the family headed to their appointed rooms ready to tuck in and sleep.

Kagome and Sesshomaru headed to his room to get their pj's on and brush their teeth before going to bed, the usual routine.

"Hey Sesshomaru! Can you lend me a shirt for bed? He nodded and handed Kagome a medium sized t-shirt.

Turning around, Sesshomaru faced the opposite side to give her privacy. Kagome changed out of her day clothes and put on the t-shirt and put her jeans and shirt in the hamper to be washed later.

"Okay you can turn around now" Kagome replied. Sesshomaru turned around and slightly blushed at her exposed legs in his t-shirt.

Sesshomaru's POV

I had changed into pajama pants while she was changing her self. I watched her head for the bed and practically dove toward the remote to catch her cartoons on boomerang before she went to bed.

I silently took of my t-shirt and got in beside her. She glanced up from the t.v and blushed at my exposed chest toned from hard working and sports.

I smirked. This will be fun…

A/N hi ppl! well ive been updating like crazy, personaly because i liek the way the storys going but also because my reviews came through for me this time! and i want to thank all of the ppl who have reviewed for me! thanks so much! but continue reading and reviewing my story! i luv my feed back!


	4. Chapter 4

Silent Desires

Chapter 4

Sess/kag

Speaking " "

Thinking ' '_also in italic_

A/n- Like I said before, I going to have plenty of time to update, im just a lazy sucker... but im here now and i got plenty of ideas! MUAHAH thankies for all the reviews i gotten! i was so touched i sat down started writting immediately! THANKIES!

Story time!

**Last time- ****A/N I do this for more of my sake than my readers cause I have an attention span of a fly and I never remember what happened last time… sowwies **

**ON WITH ZE STORY!**

**Sesshomaru's POV  
**

I had changed into pajama pants while she was changing her self. I watched her head for the bed and practically dove towards the remote to catch her cartoons on boomerang before she went to bed.

I silently took off my t-shirt and got in beside her. She glanced up from the t.v and blushed at my exposed chest toned from hard working and sports.

I smirked. This will be fun…

**This time- **

**Sesshomaru's POV**

Dimming the lights so that it was comfortable, I looked around for the alarm clock I threw earlier in the morning, angry for having to get up at such a UN godly hour for school, so I set it for 6 instead of 5 in the morning, unlike I did the night before.

This reason being why I was late and never got to catch Kagome before school.

After blushing for about a minute she averted her eyes and looked towards the t.v and snuggled into my downy comforter.

I glanced to the side of my room and saw her favorite pillow lying on the sofa; it was silver with amber dots that she said always reminded her of me when she came over.

I smirked and got up from my comfy position on the bed and went towards it with my back blocking her view so she couldn't see what I was up to.

Bring it up to my chest and turning around hiding it behind my back quick so she wouldn't catch it, I walked back towards the bed.

She looked up to my face in confusion, I pulled it from behind my back and she gave me this huge smile, and I handed it to her, her smile being enough to keep me in good spirits all night.

"It's my favorite pillow! Kagome exclaimed. She looked towards me and smiled again making my stomach flutter.

All of a sudden she jumped at me in a hug sending me tumbling to the floor, grabbing her waist to make sure she didn't get hurt, landed on the floor with her slight weight coming down on me with an OUFF.

I looked up to see her inched from my face with her eyes tightly shut. I chuckled, her hearing this opened her eyes and looked at my face with a blush.

"Sorry Sesshomaru but I just wanted to give you a hug for giving me back my most prized possession besides you! She said in a rush. After saying such, she blushed at her unintentional confession.

Normal POV

Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's eyes as she finished her sentence; it seemed they both got lost in each others eyes as Sesshomaru got closer towards her face and stared deeply for a minute into her hazel eyes, "your my most prized possession too", and with that he kissed her softly, then when she replied back with as much gentleness did he deepen the kiss, soon after, breathless from the experience did they break contact.

Sesshomaru getting up and pulling Kagome with him brought them over to the bed and sat down with Kagome on his lap as he nuzzled her neck.

"Sesshomaru? What did that kiss mean?" Kagome whispered to him. Sesshomaru turned from her neck and faced her; he looked deep in thought, closing his eyes as he did so. With amber eyes opening with a satisfied conclusion did he reply,

"It meant the world to me Kagome".

Kagome smiled and leaned into him. "Im glad Sesshomaru, because I've wanted to do that more than anything this past year. You've grown to be so handsome! It pained me when all those girls came and practically took you away from me! Said Kagome; with a pout.

Sesshomaru smiled at her and hugged her to him, "those girls may have stolen me for a bit, but I never really paid attention to them, they were more annoying than Inuyasha in the morning, and let me tell you, that's real hard to beat." He smiled again, "but you know? I've watched you grow more and more beautiful these passing years, and you've remained by my side through the good and the bad, no matter how grumpy I got."

Kagome blushed and hide her face from him but Sesshomaru lifted her chin to face him, not wanting her to hide from him.

"Do not hide from me love, you need'nt ever be scared of my reaction, I'll always care for you.

Kagome looked into his eyes and smiled at him, "you're my best friend Sesshomaru, ill always be by your side, no matter what, but I believe we both want a little more from each other, no matter how much we want deny it.

"Aye Kagome I believe we do, he lifted her face to him and kissed her soundly, with Kagome returning with her own force.

After breaking the kiss they fell onto the bed with tired grins and curled together under the blankets together, Growing tired from their exciting day and reunion.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes Sesshomaru?"

"Will you let me court you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Of course you can! You silly pup!" she replied.

"Hey! Were both 16! The same age!" he replied indignantly.

"So? Im a month older, so you're my silly little puppy" Kagome said, nuzzling his neck curling closer to him yawning in the process.

"Sleep my beloved; we shall face the world tomorrow together at school. Sesshomaru replied with a kiss to her forehead.

"Night Sesshomaru, love you." Kagome replied with pulling the blankets closer to her and him.

"Love you to Kagome." And with that she fell asleep.

"More than you'll ever know" Sesshomaru whispered, pulling her closer to him and putting his arms around her waist.

**Next morning**

**Kagome's POV**

I woke to find my self encircled in Sesshomaru's arms, I smiled, remembering last night. I silently wiggled out of his arms and headed to the bathroom.

I looked into the mirror and tried to fix my disheveled hair, seeing a brush I grabbed it and tamed my wild mass of silken raven locks. Satisfied with no knots I put my hair up in a high ponytail.

I brushed my teeth with the extra toothbrush I always left here, when I use to stay over. I didn't feel like taking a shower so I left the bathroom to find Sesshomaru sitting there on the bed pulling his school shirt on.

"Hello love how was your sleep?" Sesshomaru said seeing me come out of the bathroom door. I smiled at him and smiled wider when he smiled back at me.

I walked over to him to be enfolded into his arms; we stood there for a minute just enjoying being in each others arms.

However the moment was lost when his mother called him from down the stairs.

"Sesshomaru hunny! Its breakfast time, oh and tell Kagome I washed her uniform and its laying on the night stand, okay?" Mrs. Taisho yelled.

"I heard you Mrs. Taisho! Thank you very much!" I yelled back to her from the door.

I looked up to Sesshomaru and gave him a peck on the lips, "go to your mother and eat breakfast so I can get dressed.

He nodded and kissed my forehead telling me he'd save me some, and get our bags ready to leave for school.

Normal POV

Kagome headed downstairs to see Sesshomaru waiting there at the dining room table with French toast and a glass of OJ.

She smiled and accepted the food and digged in.

Soon they were ready to go to school and headed off out the door. "Hey Sesshomaru? Shouldn't we tell Inuyasha to get up before we leave?"

Oh no worries Kagome, he'll wake up soon. He looked towards his watch and silently counted down from three.

Three…

Two…

One…

SESSHOMARU! They heard Inuyasha yell from the house.

They heard him come stomping to the door and looked at them murderously.

To say he looked hilarious was an understatement.

Coming out into the open there stood Inuyasha covered in maple syrup with feathers sticking up here and there. In one word he would have made the great king of china cower.

WHY!

Honestly Inuyasha, you know how hard it is to get you up in the morning! Kagome said laughing.

I would have gotten up! But you could have used water! I mean hello! Maple syrup? YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE A CHICKEN WHO COULDN'T EAT A PANCAKE IF ITS LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!

"You wouldn't wake up, so I had to take drastic measures." Sesshomaru replied to Inuyasha, smirking at his brother.

"AND? YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THIS!" Now im gonna have to take a shower and be late to school!" Inuyasha yelled angrily. He stalked off towards the bathroom muttering about stupid wenches and idiotic half brothers.

"You could always lick your self clean!" Sesshomaru yelled back to Inuyasha who was walking a little faster.

"Well? At least we'll know you're clean when you come to school!" Kagome said in between giggles.

Inuyasha tossed a glared at her and stalked off towards the bathroom to take a quick one before he dashed off to school.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and saw him smirk, "you evil thing you." She told him. He kissed her forehead, "what can I say? You bring out the best in me Kagome! Sesshomaru cackled.

They laced their fingers together, heading off to school. "Heh, wait till he finds my second trick."

Kagome laughed and starting jogging towards school seeing as they only had 10 minutes left to get to school.

Sesshomaru smiled seeing her skirt swishing against her thighs, he just loved seeing her legs, she may be tomboyish, but she sure had a pair of legs on her, but what he loved most was her personality, always so happy and care free.

'_This courting would be the best thing in his life, and he would maker her his, and no one would stop him.' _Sesshomaru thought with finality.

**School **

Sesshomaru caught up with Kagome and entered the school, they had at least 8 minutes left to hang around before school started, but they headed towards the front of the school to get one the benches they saw free.

Kagome smiled and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and raced there, dragging him behind her, almost making him trip in the unexpected onslaught of speed.

They caught the seat and sat down with Kagome looking here and there for Sango and Miroku. She finally caught sight of them and hailed them over.

"SANGO! MIROKU! Over here!" Kagome yelled to them.

They came jogging over, clamped Kagome's mouth shut and shushed her.

Kagome! They'll hear you! Shoosh! Kagome looked confused but then looked to the side to see Kagura and her goons coming over.

Kagome's eyes turned cold, _"I will no longer run from them!"_

Kagura's POV

I had been looking for Sesshomaru for ages! He's usually on time in the class room away from everybody. I and my Sesshy fan club had found his hiding place by coincidence, I had left my compact mirror in my desk and I had come back to retrieve it in the morning from the other day before to apply more makeup.

And there he sat in his own air of beauty. How his lovely hair shone in the morning sun by the window blowing slightly from it being ajar.

So I went back to yura, kanna, and megumi, my most trusted members.

But he wasn't there either. So I started looking around campus, maybe he's lurking about near the sakura trees or somewhere.

But then I heard my annoying slip of a rivals voice ringing out over on the other side of the campus near the benches, calling for her dorky friends.

I head over there; he might have come late seeing as it was almost 5 minutes before school started. I looked to see little Kagome wearing the uniform like a goody goody, gods I hated those types.

I looked to see dork and dorkette AKA Miroku and Sango head over to HER and shush her, clamping their hands over her mouth and whispering something to her.

And she stared right at me. Right then and there I knew something was up and I wanted to find out as soon as I saw the wisp of silver hair near to the little slip I dare say is my rival.

A/N

HALLO! . Ive written this with happy spirits and i hope you like it! but please read and review to lend me your thoughts i appreciate them if their good or bad. please enjoy


	5. Chapter 5

Silent Desires

Chapter 4

Sess/kag

Speaking " "

Thinking ' '_also in italic_

A/N HI HI! I'm im energetic as usual and I'm writing to get my mind off things that have been happening lately, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oooh Thankies to all me reviewers! I wouldn't be anywhere without yous.

**Last time-**

And she stared right at me. Right then and there I knew something was up and I wanted to find out as soon as I saw the wisp of silver hair near to the little slip I dare say is my rival.

**This time- **

Kagura's POV

I walked over there and what I saw confirmed my suspicions, there was Sesshomaru sitting there with that goody goody.

'_Its disgusting just looking at her, but now that I do look at her, were not that much different, we both have slender builds with curves all in the right places, I mean if you look close enough at Kagome, past her baggy clothes she had a great shape. Were both prettier than most girls, hmm maybe ill use her image later but right now i need to get things strait, one little fact still stands, we both obviously liked and wantedthe same man'. _

And that would simply just not do, not at all.

I smirked at her, and made my way over to Sesshomaru and sat next to him and put my arms around his shoulders. He stiffened, but did not shove me off and I took this as a sign of triumph.

And that's when I noticed the shadow looming over my frame. I looked up to see a furious little Kagome staring at me with cold eyes.

"Oh lookie! Its little Kagome! Is there something you need?" I teased her, knowing she would back down and scurry away like she always did. But there was something different in her eyes this time, something colder, andI knewI was in fora rumble, but even I didn't even see it coming.

Sesshomaru's POV

'_How dare this wench mock my Kagome? She comes sauntering up here and even dares to put her person on this Sesshomaru!_'

I stiffened but I didn't push her off seeing Kagome get up with setintention in her eyes. Cold and unemotional like, so unlike her it even scared me a little. But I was proud of her, she was standing up for her self, I let my shoulders lax, knowing full well Kagome will handle this.

I looked to see Kagura smiled thinking she'd won.

I smirked, this will be most entertaining.

Kagome towered over the wench watching her with cold eyes. But her mouth was set into a smirk knowing she had an advantage.

Kagura looked up and noticed Kagome and smiled, "Oh lookie! Its little Kagome! Is there something you need?" she teased Kagome.

What happened next not even I saw.

Kagome's POV

I wasn't going to run anymore, im over that now. I know Sesshomaru cares for me and not this whore.

But even as I sat there she comes over with a smirk and sits down next to Sesshomaru and puts her arms over him!

Now this was the last stand.

Its one thing to come and even sit next to my man, but it was another thing entirely to sling her arms around him and act like she owned him was enough to set me over the edge, but NO! She had to dig her grave deeper by sitting there doing this while insulting me also.

That was the last straw.

I got up while she was staring at Sesshomaru and moved darkly over to her with every cold intention I could muster.

I loomed over her; she noticed when she looked up seeing my shadow and had the nerve to smirked thinking I would just run away with one of her crude remarks.

I smirked at her coldly. I wouldn't run this time, not now not ever.

SMACK

Normal POV

The loud ringing of skin hitting skin was the only thing heard through out the school.

Everyone looked towards the group and gathered around to see what have cause the commotion.

There was a loud clap coming from somewhere in the middle group who got over the shock of seeing Kagura the one with the red hand print on her face.

Kagura wasn't known to be the kindest person in the school and finally someone had the guts to stand her up. Yura stood there glaring at Kagome, as did Megumi, knowing that Kagura and themwould get her later.

Kagura red in the face from embarrassment got up to face Kagome; she raised her hand to slap Kagome back but her wrist was grabbed by a strong grip. She heard a chuckle come from behind her.

"Now, now Kagura! It won't due for you to be hitting me dear beloved! I do believe you caused this little skirmish." The voice replied.

"And just how the hell did I start it! Kagura replied angrily."

"Well, you did trespass on her territory as some might like to call It." the person laughed, and continued,

"I mean, she is my girlfriend you know, and you shouldn't be acting like a whore and trying to flirt with me, as I am already taken, It might anger her, she's quite possessive" he finished with a chuckle.

Kagura turned around to yell at the person who supposedly was going out with the little bitch. However she paled when she gazed upon the owner of the hand restraining her for getting even with her little enemy here.

"Sessh..sessh…Sesshomaru!" Kagura stuttered.

"Yes?" he replied evenly. He looked down on her and dared her to contradict him.

"If she's you girlfriend, then how come no one knew about it and you guys were always apart?" Kagura exclaimed.

"Well if you must know, you and your little fan club here kept stalking me and keeping me just out of reach and making me run from you, always making me miss Kagome in the halls, and to top that off you made her wary of me and made her stay further away from me then ever! Sesshomaru replied getting angry.

And no one knew because we weren't going to announce it like some fashion statement. People kind of would have noticed after a while.

Before Kagura could reply to that a male with longish curly hair came over and looked over at Sesshomaru and Kagura staring at each other and Sesshomaru holding her wrist.

"What are you doing to my girlfriend!" he replied getting angry.

"Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked in surprise.

"SESSHOMARU?" The man now known as Naraku replied in surprise recognizing the man.

Sesshomaru let go of Kagura's hand and walked over and grabbed new males hand in greeting.

"It's been a while hasn't it my friend?" Sesshomaru said after greeting him.

"Yes I has!" we need to catch up some time later on but my question still stands.

"You mean her? Sesshomaru pointed towards Kagura. "Oh she was just harassing me and my girlfriend here Kagome." Said Sesshomaru; bringing Kagome closer to him, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Interesting, what was she doin?" She's always getting into trouble now a days and it seems im always bailing her out, but I lover her dearly, and do it without a care.

"Well she here was flirting rather annoyingly with me, and my Kagome here got fed up with it and smacked her good across the face. Careful not to bother it, it might still be tender." Sesshomaru replied in good humor.

"Always the one with the cruel truth, eh Sesshomaru?" Naraku replied with a smile.

"Naturally" Sesshomaru replied.

Naraku then turned towards Kagura, "now now, Kagura, why were you bothering my good friend Sesshomaru?"

"I wasn't really bothering him I was just making notes about him! But then this little bitch came and started things with me." Kagura replied angrily.

"Ah I see; you saw him as another one of models huh? It was his hair wasn't it?" Naraku replied understandingly. "Im sorry Sesshomaru, but Kagura here has been with me for about 6 years now and I've come to know some of her odd hobbies, one of which is her finding attractive men and using them in still paintings. And most of them are real good." Naraku replied.

Sesshomaru looked confused for a minute but then remembering something, replied "oh so she's the one you were talking about a year ago! The skilled painter!

"Yes, but she wasn't flirting she was analyzing you features and I think the angles of you shoulders and face. It's also why she was hanging off you shoulders, she wasn't harassing you! She was studying you! Naraku exclaimed laughing.

"Yeah! Your hott Sesshomaru, don't get me wrong but your one of my best models yet! So I couldn't possibly leave you alone, I love how your hair is and how is catches the light! Kagura squealed, temporarily forgetting the situation at hand.

Kagome was just sitting there dumbfounded but recovered and looked at Kagura, "so you're into drawing and painting? She asked her."

"Yeah! Ever since I was little, why? You're into it to?" Kagura asked her with curisosity. Kagome nodded and both girls headed back to the bench forgetting all about the little cat fight to two had and started talking animatedly.

Yura and Megumi just stared at Kagura opened mouth, Kanna smirked and headed over to her sister and new found friend and ally.

Megumi and Yura just stalked off, planning on how to get Kagura back and get back at little kagome.

Sesshomaru and Naraku just looked at the two girls and sighed.

"Women" they both replied together and headed off after them to also catch up with each other.

A/N sowwies guys! This is all I could do before I had to go to my friend's house! Im so sowwies but next chapter will be extra long I won't be able to update for another 3 days so im sowwies! Please forgive me!

Ill come back and update as soon as I can!

Ja ne

Spell drift


	6. Chapter 6

Silent Desires

Chapter 6

Sess/kag

Speaking " "

Thinking ' '_also in italic_

A/N Sowwies for the late update faithful readers! But I've been really busy as of late and im trying to get all my stories in order, but I keep coming up with ideas at the oddest moments and I start writing new stories and forget about my main ones. But here's a new chapter for silent desires!

I want to thank my most faithful reviewer; my soul is your puppet, she's been very diligent in her reviewing. TANKIES!

**Last time- **

Kagome was just sitting there dumbfounded but recovered and looked at Kagura, "so you're into drawing and painting? She asked her."

"Yeah! Ever since I was little, why? You're into it to?" Kagura asked her with curiosity. Kagome nodded and both girls headed back to the bench forgetting all about the little cat fight to two had and started talking animatedly.

Yura and Megumi just stared at Kagura opened mouth; Kanna smirked and headed over to her sister and new found friend and ally.

Megumi and Yura just stalked off, planning on how to get Kagura back and get back at little Kagome.

Sesshomaru and Naraku just looked at the two girls and sighed.

"Women" they both replied together and headed off after them to also catch up with each other.

**This time- A week later- Sesshomaru's**

**Inuyasha's POV:**

Sesshomaru and Kagome were in the living room watching Kagome's cartoons snuggled up on the two seated couch, eating our mom's cookies, or more like Kagome stuffing them all in her mouth and leaving us two cookies, one already bitten.

"Kaggggome! You ate all the cookies! You didn't even leave any for me!" I said playfully.

"Yeah I did! I left you two! Said Kagome; gesturing toward the two cookies, while trying to swallow the mass of cookie in her mouth.

"You left us one in a half, you already bit one." Sesshomaru argues back with a grin kissing the top of her head.

"Fine I'll make you guys cookies of my own or we could just go to my house and raid the cookie jar there?

Sesshomaru smiled and gestured to her mouth on the side, using his finger to scoop the chocolate off and putting it in his mouth, "You taste yummy as ever Kagome!" he said causing Kagome to blush.

I silently wanted to die right then and there, Sesshomaru had something so precious.

The two snuggle down into the couch but Kagome jumped when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" I said, jumping up, having an excuse to get away from them, and running down the stair case towards the front door. Sesshomaru and Kagome looked at each other and shrugged and went back to watching TV snuggled together.

It had been a week since they had been going out officially, making me jealous with want. I huffed and sat down on my bed and stared moodily at the door, blaming it for my troubles at the moment.

Knowing my true trouble sat on the chair near my desk, staring at me with a contempt smile, enjoying causing me pain.

I had known Kagome since I was in 4th grade, a year behind her and Sesshomaru but she treated me with kindness and an equal.

She came over our house often and would always play with me and Sesshomaru together, even though she met HIM first and I could now tell she preferred him more to. But we came to act like brother and sister and that was fine at the moment, but that all changed during the years.

Kagome had grown up from the clumsy little girl, to a beautiful woman with an amazing personality. And that brotherly love had turned into something that couldn't satisfy me, and twisted into something more romantic.

I had never been able to tell her, knowing she didn't feel the same for me, she only saw me as the little brother she made me out to be.

I opened the door to see my main problem, Kikyou, yah sure were going out but I hated her guts and she looked at me and smiled an overly sweet smile, letting her self in as always, looking around for Sesshomaru.

But then seeing me looking in to the living room she saw me looking at Kagome with longing, not really wanting to look at Kikyou at the moment knowing what she was here for.

Smiling with a wicked gleam in her eyes she said her greeting to me "ah Inuyasha! How can you stare so openly at something that's not yours?" knowing this would bait me into a fight with her I replied back calmly not giving into her taunts, " Well, looks like your gonna be starting openly at something that will never be yours to!" I replied with a feral grin.

She looked around for Sesshomaru knowing he would be around the living room at this time of the day and only knowing this because she had stalked him enough to know, found him, but with someone unexpected.

"WHATS THAT BITCH DOING HERE WITH HIM! AND SITTING WITH HIM SO CLOSELY?" She whispered angrily.

"Well Kikyou if you opened your bloody eyes and listened to people once in a while than assuming things are all peachy, you'd know they have been going out for almost a week know!" I grinned finding this gruesome fact for once a pleasing tactic.

"This changes my plans drastically now! You should have told me!" she said in a hoarse whisper indicating her losing battle on holding her anger at bay.

"Now why would I do that? You sufferings are ever so humorous to me!" I replied with mockery.

She looked at me spitefully and whispered tautly "we'll see how funny your suffering is when I tell the whole world your little silent desires for our little Kagome in there!" she replied.

"You wouldn't dare! You're in my house right now and by the little snap of MY fingers you'd be arrested and put in your place!" I whispered nastily at her balling my fist.

Then you must remember that YOUR secret's in my care and ill exploit it whenever I please!

"Well how the hell are you going to get Sesshomaru now! He's seeing Kagome now and if I remember hearing correctly a minute ago I heard them saying they loved each other and were very happy! I replied knowing shed have to think this one over.

"Easy! Maker her seem like a whore letting him catch her with you and then ill be the one to comfort him when his hearts left in the open!" She replied obviously thinking that one a little quick and not thinking enough.

"And what in the freaking seven hells makes you think ill do that to her!

"Simple! Because you want her and you'd enjoy your self with her!" she replied smiling at her clever response, making me sick.

"I won't do it! I love Kagome and would protect her no matter what!' I replied sickened at the thought of doing anything of the sort with Kagome as Kikyou suggested.

"Oh yes you will! Or else ill go tell little Kagome over there my self about your little desires for her and let me tell you, those desires are pretty graphic! She replied knowing she had me and was using it to her advantage.

"This all would have never happened if I didn't drop my journal and you didn't so happen to find it! My secrets would still be mine if your whorey ass didn't exploit me with it!"

"I remember the exact day this happened too!"

**Flash back:**

I had been writing in my journal in the morning recording my dream I had of Kagome, wanting to remember it, to look back on it.

I had dreamed she loved me and wanted to be with me forever and we had taken a nice trip, we had been alone on a nice cruise, romantic and something to remember, And I was the older one, we had made love and had gone back lovers, and within a year of love we got married, having a little one on the way, things were good, until the bastard of an alarm clock ruined the moment, and I had to reluctantly dig through the layers of sleep, waking up, affectedly ruining the dream.

I looked towards the clock on my wall and hastily stuffed my journal in my shoulder sling, and bolted for school, seeing as I was almost late for 7th grade.

Kagome was in 8th grade along with Sesshomaru, but they hadn't been as close as they had the other years, and I silently thanked what god was responsible, maybe this was my given chance to come and win her heart.

I scrambled into the homeroom and just barely made it, and the teacher wasn't even there! Luck was on my side.

That girl Kikyou was in here also, and was looking at me weird, like she had something that could ruin my life, I shivered, she was one of those popular girls that got every thing they wanted by looks alone, and it seemed she wanted Sesshomaru this time, she would always look at him all dreamy like and it was disgusting, but he decidedly seemed like he wasn't interested in girls right now, and she was throwing a silent hissy fit about it.

And it seemed as if she wanted to use me to get to him, but hey I may not like my brother but I wouldn't let him go through that kind of torture, which was just plain awful.

I rummaged through my bag, searching for my journal to read over the dream entry, only to find it missing.

I panicked and checked twice and a third time, only getting the same results. And I know understood now, Kikyou's look and my purpose in her so called plan, even if it was a mistake she took the chance and now she has me as her pawn.

And I hated her for it, and I hated my self even more for falling in her trap.

The class went agonizingly slow, after class I would have to confront her, im not going to be used, but I sure hope to hell she didn't read anything.

The bell finally rang and I rushed out the door before anyone and I waited, leaning on the door frame waiting for her to come out.

She came out with a smug little grin thinking she'd won, but she had another thing coming.

Seeing my scowl she looked me square in the face,

"Ah! Inuyasha! You seem to be angry at me for something! But I have no idea what it could be about!" she said mockingly making me angrier than ever.

"You know what im mad about and you better damn well give me back my journal or else I'll report you and don't you dare fucking think I wont! Cause I sure as hell will!" I said to her in a hissing whisper growling the last sentence.

She looked at me malevolently and hissed her own warning, "Report what you like, but I've read a few interesting things in this here journal and I must say the dream about Kagome was interesting indeed! And I made a few copies here ready to go out to the public if you don't comply with my wishes, and I mean with the little snap of my finger these copies are to be handed out immediately." She finished menacingly.

I looked over to her horrified, she was really serious!

"And what exactly do you want?" I asked her with my heads down shielding my face from her, never letting her see my thoughts.

"Glad you're complying. If you didn't you'd know what would happen. She smiled evilly.

'Stupid bitch' I thought sullenly

"Well for starters, I want Sesshomaru and ill get him at any cost, but I think you already know that now don't you? Well for starters, I see that little whore Kagome hasn't been hanging around him all too much but I still see that their close and Sesshomaru still looks at her with longing but I can't have that now can I? So I've devised a plan, you will ask me out to be your girlfriend, pretending to be close, and ill be able to go to your house and be able to see Sesshomaru and get close to him. And if that wont work, ill just seduce him and get him to love me the hard way."

I stared at her in disbelief, 'yah Kikyou failed a year and should be in the same grade as Kagome, but she was only 14 or 15 and shouldn't be thinking of seducing anyone! Wow she really was a whore!'

I stared at her angrily remembering her calling Kagome a whore, who was nothing but, "If anyone's a whore it's you Kikyou! And I know this plan wont work! Because that's all Sesshomaru WILL think of you when you attempt this plan while going out with me! A dirty ass whore!" I yelled at her, now gaining the attention of a good crowd.

"I'll comply with your plan but ill be the one laughing in the end when your plan crumbles!" I laughed and walked away, with her sputtering in her words, but quickly getting over the spell, trotted after me, pulling me around to face her, but as I turned around I didn't catch her hand I knew was coming for my face, and with a SMACK resounding around the hall, everyone was silent.

I looked at her in silence, bringing up my hand to my cheek, feeling scratches from her nails which in fact drew blood didn't bother me but the fact that she dared hit me in public, made me want to strangle her, but as I looked out the side of my eye I saw the person of our topic standing there looking between me and her.

Knowing he heard most of our conversation, he would want to hear from me later.

But what made me smirk even more was the fact that Kagome was standing there right by his side, most likely on their way to lunch, which probably meant they had the same homeroom, which also meant they were over their differences and she would probably be coming over later, and I smiled, this little fact being the mighty downfall of Kikyou's plan.

Silent agreeing with the terms and making my own I smiled at Kikyou catching her of guard, noticing she didn't see Sesshomaru either made me grin even further.

"Alrighty Kikyou!" You got your self a partner!" I said to her making her grin in triumph.

I walked away with Kikyou behind me smiling as if nothing happened, walking like a brat who just got her candy bar.

'This will be fun.' Knowing I was in for a game, AND knowing id win.

After school-

I had walked home instead of taking the bus knowing Kikyou was on the same bus and I didn't want to deal with her right now, nobody would let her into the house either, Sesshomaru didn't even know her or even acknowledge her and everyone was informed by me earlier that she was not to be let in when I was not there.

I walked in and saw them in the kitchen most likely eating mothers cookies from the smell of things, but seeing Kagome there alone was enough to make me want to jump up and down in happy dances.

She was back and here to stay! But it was her smile that made me happiest of all; she hadn't smiled in such a long time.

After a while when everything quieted down, I took Sesshomaru to the study to tell him of the whores plans, Kagome was sleeping over and was taking a shower and knowing how long she liked to take shower I had plenty of time to talk to Sesshomaru.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" asked Sesshomaru in an impatiently, wanting to get back to his room when Kagome gets out so he can give her a pair of clothes seeing as she had none.

"I wanted to warn you of something but I guess you don't want to listen…" I replied affectedly gaining his attention.

"Now what would anything you say to me have any importance to me?" he replied stoically.

A/N- Heyy ppl! Sowwies for the late update but I haven't had much free time to write the rest of my chapters. Sowwies but school start in less that 8 days and I wont have any free time after so im going to try and get all my chapter in now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, but please read and review and feel free to give any comments you like.


End file.
